1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the preparation of pesticide-poor concentrates of active components of plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art no process is known with which certain, selected plant components would be obtainable selectively and in an as much as possible pure and pesticide-poor form as well as in high concentration.
In DE PS 17 67 098 is described a process, in which various extractions are carried out. Furthermore, in this process are used halogenated solvents, such as methylene chloride, chloroform and carbon tetrachloride.
In DE OS 39 40 092 is described a process, in which is obtained an extract from the leafs of ginkgo biloba. This extract has an increased content of flavone glycosides. This manystage process is very complicate.